


atropa

by arzenpai



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin Week 2019, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arzenpai/pseuds/arzenpai
Summary: drabble collection for #ChrobinWeek2019 !--BATTLE AND WAR: It has been three days since the last battle.FLOWERS: Bindweed grows freely in the arid desert, and Robin is familiar with the sight of the violet flowers sprouting here and there amidst the sand and sun.LONGING / PINING: His hair is as white as you remember.MODERN AU: Chaos ensued, but it was a different, more domestic kind of chaos that Robin fully embraced.





	1. aut mors

**Author's Note:**

> title from **atropos** , _the third morai / sister of fate_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been three days since the last battle.

_\- or death_

* * *

It has been three days. He still holds Falchion, bloodied and nearly broken.

It has been three days since the last battle, and Robin -- no, not Robin, he was Grima now, wasn’t he? -- could still feel what remains of his human heart breaking.

But that was impossible, right? His heart had already been cleaved into two by the very sword he held in his gloved hand. And yet, he stood tall over the mass of corpses at his feet, all nameless and faceless worms to him now.

There is one man, though. One that he wishes to keep by his side.

Grima knows what he means to Robin.

And he knows, just knows, what kind of pain he wants the little grimleal to feel when he wakes from his temporary slumber. Someday, he would wake up to the bones and fire surrounding Grima’s material throne.

And he would wake up to Naga’s child -- Chrom, was it? -- greeting him.

Except this time, there would be no breezy field, no gentle smile, no outstretched hand for him to take.

This time… Robin would wake to a man decked in dark armor kneeling by his feet, eager and ready to serve him.


	2. convolvulus major

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bindweed grows freely in the arid desert, and Robin is familiar with the sight of the violet flowers sprouting here and there amidst the sand and sun.

_\- extinguished hope_

* * *

The sight of the (former) Exalt’s broken body and the sound of Lissa’s screams will forever haunt Robin.

For a few moments, he lets himself be weighed down by his failure. Hidden away under a bent tree near their camp for the night, Robin lets himself cry. He gives himself those few moments because tomorrow, he will no longer accept such shortcomings. He will make sure that Ylisse does not suffer the loss of another royal. He will make sure that Chrom and Lissa (and everyone else) survive through the war.

When they return to traveling, however, Robin can’t help but let his mind wander.

Bindweed grows freely in the arid desert, and Robin is familiar with the sight of the violet flowers sprouting here and there amidst the sand and sun. Despite where they’re located, they remind him of cold, dark corners and a soft, gentle touch against his head.

He wonders why. He knows they are called _convolvulus_ in Ylisse, and that they are poisonous if ingested. And yet, the vague memory that resurfaces is one of bittersweet fondness.

_“Don’t cry, my little bluebird. I will always protect you.”_

The odd voices in his head can only mean trouble, but if he listens carefully, there is a whisper of caring calling out to him. Begging to be heard, yearning to be remembered.

_“Now, Robin, we’ll play a little hide and seek, like we used to. Hide until I find you, alright?”_

Robin tries to shrug off the weird notion that he is reaching for something special, yet failing to grasp a certain something. It escapes his hold like smoke curling around gloved fingers, and what little sleep he has, he spends fitfully tossing around in his cot.

_“Take this to your father, don’t let him miss his potion, alright? I made it especially for him.”_

He stills at the memory, wondering if the voice is from his mother. She continues to be faceless and nameless to him, as everything in his past has been since Chrom found him in that field. But it would be nice to remember something of the person who birthed him. Especially since she seems to be so sweet in his dreams.

_“Bluebird, we have to go somewhere far away.”_

Robin sits under the shade of a horse when he mutters, “Mother, what have you done?” and is hit by the realization that, _oh_ , he does remember what happened.

_“Remember that mother will always love you--_

_Now run.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> convolvulus - bonds  
> convolvulus major - extinguished hope


	3. i've loved you for a thousand years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His hair is as white as you remember.

_ i'll love you for a thousand more _

* * *

His hair is as white as you remember.

You don’t miss the way he perks up when his eyes land on you, and you know how you mirror the goofy smile. You just can’t help but grin whenever you see him, after all -- even your sister commented on it the last time she was in your vicinity.

But can they really blame you?

Seeing him is like a breath of fresh air after a sandy desert, and you have been struggling to breathe for so long. It has been years --decades, eras,  _ eons _ \-- since you last saw that smile up close.

Even during your sleepless nights, when nightmares of blood and fire haunt you behind closed eyelids, it is the thought of his soft eyes and gentle smile that bring you back from the edge. It is his voice that calls you back from the haze that your trauma has put you under.

You can’t tell him. Not now, not ever.

You don’t want him to go through that again. He’s suffered enough. And desperately, you try your best to make sure that nothing in this lifetime --and the ones after it-- awakens the sleeping dragon inside his heart.

A thousand years, Naga had said.

You knew you could handle longer.


	4. domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos ensued, but it was a different, more domestic kind of chaos that Robin fully embraced.

_at its finest_

* * *

"Father, do we really have to go tomorrow? Gerome's lizard _scares_ me," Marc complained from atop Chrom's head. He was still pouting from the fact that Morgan had won the right to sit on Robin's shoulders today, and Robin didn't need to look at Morgan's face to see that Morgan was smiling smugly at her twin brother.

Chrom's laugh was loud, as usual, and Robin couldn't help the grin that pulled at his lips. Lucina was smiling between them. "Marc, Minerva is absolutely lovely. You just don't approach her properly."

Morgan sniggered. "How can you be an archeologist like Father if you can't even handle lizards?" This made Marc pout harder, and Morgan seemed to bask in the glory of poking fun at him.

"If you hadn't shoved her down my shirt a year ago, I wouldn't be scared of her in the first place!"

Morgan only stuck out her tongue at him, making Lucina laugh. Chrom was obviously also amused, but he was often the voice of reason between the twins, so he spoke up. "Now,now, Morg, don't tease Marc. Why don't you try to help him get used to Minerva instead?"

Morgan looked at the smiling older girl walking between their two fathers. Her grin was wicked on her face. "Yeah, and Luci can go be lovey-dovey with Gerome! Win-win, don't you think?" Lucina sputtered and reddened, looking hurriedly at Chrom and Robin, who both raised an eyebrow at her in question. She seemed about to deny it, but then Morgan started making kissy faces at no one in particular.

"MORGAN--!" Lucina screeched.

Chaos ensued, but it was a different, more domestic kind of chaos that Robin fully embraced. Compared to arguments of who would wield Falchion, this kind of conflict about Lucina's apparent crush on her classmate seemed so... mundane. And Robin would take mundane. He would take days of domesticity over days when it rested on his shoulders whether one would return alive to their families.

They had fought for the future of the world-- and Robin had even died for it.

The world owed this chance of happiness for those who saved it.

**Author's Note:**

> happy chrobinweek2019, everyone! i hope you enjoy this little drabble collection dedicated to the bond between the blueberry and the birb. i love them and they mean a lot to me.
> 
> follow me on twt! i ramble about fandom stuff @arzenpai_ (@arzenpai is where i post my art)


End file.
